F.A.D.E
by Angel Wing
Summary: F.A.D.E is a top secret organization that is employed by two girls who find something interesting one night and decide to take it. But, the gboys aren't going to be to happy about this.
1. Thieves!

------------------ F.A.D.E Chapter One 

By Angel Wing

------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: This is a Mary Sueish fic, meaning, yes, there are original characters. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Ok, now if you've made it to this point, the time is after GW, but before EW, so just to give you an idea. I decided, hey I would be different, in what point in time do you ever really see the 5 guys living together in Quatre's house(s)? I guess it was just a trend that seemed to catch on, and yes I am guilty of this, but this time…I WON'T BE! I am INNOCENT! =D

*v*v*v*v*

"Bella, I am picking up an abnormally large object on the screen. I am unable to determine the materials it is made of." Breken Lighter said over her comm. link watch to her partner in 'crime' Bella Cassidy. 

Breken's careful deep brown eyes surveyed the area as would a tigress waiting to pounce on prey. Patiently, she waited for a response. This was something new. Never on any of their hunts had they picked up something such as this. Their detectors were able to pick up some minerals, as well as the paranormal energy their usual guests gave off. 

"Wait," Bella said quietly, "I'm coming don't go in without me. I mean it Breken, we don't know what this is, and we don't want to get into anything we shouldn't." After this she locked the coordinates of Breken and began a jog to where she was, knowing that as clam and cool as her friend may seem, she was really dying of anticipation.

Breken began to hum to herself to keep her occupied until Bella showed up. A swift wind started to pick up and she hugged the long yet thin black jacket that she was wearing, she reminded herself to get a thicker one for next time. Bella was making her way through the dense forest to a small unnoticeable to the naked eye clearing where this UFO had been spotted. 

The silver moon was especially eerie tonight. Breken couldn't figure out why but when the clouds would pass overhead, causing a break every so often allowing just enough of that peculiar light to shine through, it put her alertness on the brink, making her become aware of everything. She soon became aware of the steady thump of footsteps approaching her. You could never be too careful with a job like this, so slowly, she waited and became that tigress again.

"Breken, its me, stand down." The soft voice of Bella could be heard nearby, then she was almost immediately spotted not more than 4 yards away. "Where is this UFO located?"

Breken once again looked at her detector and located the exact point at which it was situated, "36º west of where you are standing, and 50 yards straight from that point."

Bella turned and then they both began walking. So far there was nothing in sight, just more trees, shrubbery, and wild ferns. They were aware that /something/ was here but they just couldn't find it. It wasn't beneath the earth either, if so, they wouldn't have picked it up. The 50 yards were walked and they were standing in front of absolutely nothing, wondering where in the world could this thing be?! 

Breken fumbled around ungracefully for a light and she was soon rewarded with one, which also had a night vision camera attached, where they could see the surrounding area clearly.  As she was flashing the light over various areas searching, Bella noticed that it had reflected off of something. 

"Wait, go back…STOP! Right there. What is that? I think we found our mysterious object." Cautiously the two girls approached it. They then noticed that it was covered with a camouflage net, which kept it hidden.

"Hey help me out here Bella." Breken said sternly as she began cutting away at the netting with an unusual sloppiness. 

After much hard work at cutting the object free they could now partially see what it was. It was a towering metal beast that looked extremely vicious and majestic at the same time.

"Wow…" was the only words that could be uttered out of Breken Lighter's mouth at that moment. There was no other way to describe their discovery. Never before had they seen something so momentous and amazing.

"BREKEN! Stop drooling and get up here already." Shouted Bella becoming the mom she much was to the other girl.

When Breken had finally snapped out of her daze, she realized that Bella was already ascending the beast. The moon also had that affect on Bella, her wild deep burgundy hair whipping around in the wind made her look extraordinarily evil. Breken chuckled to herself lightly, the thought of Bella being evil or in any way bad was humorous. Chiding herself out loud, she at last got back to the items at hand.

Climbing slowly, making sure not to slip and fall, lest kill herself, Breken made it to the same spot where Bella was. Bella looked down and noticed how high up they were. This thing, whatever it was, was as big as a building! She noticed there was actually a 'head' to this machine and that must be where the controls were. Surely it didn't run on its on. If so they were both in danger at this very moment, but who's not to say they never are?

"I'm not sure how we open this hatch Breken. Look for a switch or lever of some sorts. There has to be a way to open it from the outside." Bella said with a look of concentration across her soft feminine features.

"I think I've found it! Yes, here, this must be it." And at that moment Breken pushed the small blue button that matched the color of the machine almost perfectly. 

There was a clanking and swish noise as the door to the controls slowly opened up, revealing an awesome array of computers and the technology was unbelievable. Breken and Bella immediately entered, seeing there was a seat in the middle they deducted that this was only for one person and this person must have been intelligent and strong to operate the heavy levers that were in front of the two. Breken lightly brushed her hands over the panel. She liked the way they felt beneath her, as if she had operated this machine before. They just felt comfortable, they belonged there.

"Be careful Breken, we don't want to damage anything."

"Don't worry, I  will. Trust me I do know what consequences are. I think I figured out how to operate it. These two levers operate the arms, the two pedals on the floor operate the legs, the joystick can operate some type of armory, and you just strap yourself in and turn it on. Come on, let's try it out. I'm sure whoever it belongs to won't mind." As soon as Breken completed this phrase she was strapped into the seat and had Bella crammed behind it in a most uncomfortable way.

The 'on' button was pushed and everything came to life. The screen lit up and the entire forest floor was visible. She could even make out some of the wildlife asleep in the trees.

"This is remarkable!" 

Breken then began working the controls. Learning what did what and how to do this and that. After much searching a observing, she got the structure to go into a standing position, and then little by little, she was walking. She was just walking not sure what direction to go. She then realized this thing was suited to fly. She fired up the booster engines and took to the air. Her flying skills were quite shaky, and this had had to be the bumpiest ride she had ever been on. The controls felt right underneath her, just not these, they weren't suited for her body or style, it was for someone else.

After what seemed like forever, the girls literally crashed landed, but not causing damage to anyone or anything, and were home. Their hunt was over. There was no point in going back out. The only unusual thing was the little present they had brought back home to the organization.

"Gene is going to die when he happens to see what we found and decided to bring back with us." Bella said, but showed no worry on her face, bringing home strange things was common with the two.

"Well, he doesn't have to know about it just yet…" Breken said with a sly look on her face, long brunette hair falling slightly into her eyes giving her a faerie-like appearance.

"And just where do you suggest we hide it Ms. Lighter?"

"The same way the other person did."

"Where are we going to get the camouflage?"

"I'm sure there has to be something similar around the base here. They do move often. I got it! The cloaking device! It would work perfectly. Go get it and I will wait here, make sure that it isn't spotted yet." Said Breken. Bella then left the scene and went into an average sized steel building, which had cameras at the front door and a fingerprint and retina recognition to enter.

Only minutes had passed when Bella had returned with a small silver object, no bigger than the length of her hand. There was a red knob and a black button on it and also one other button, a rather large black one. Bella turned the red knob until it was at the desired location and then pushed the larger of the two black buttons. Within seconds the once towering beast that had stood there was gone, disappearing into the scenery. 

After everything was complete and they were sure no one would discover it, they walked to a smaller building that was adjacent to the building Bella had entered earlier. This was made of the same cold, glistening steel, but it had far less security. A lone number pad was to the right of the door and Breken entered the password, causing the door to slide open with a muffled swish. They were greeted by dimly glowing lights and a long hallway, which had only four doors. There were two on the right and two on the left. Bella walked down to the very last one on the let and was fixing to enter as Breken stopped at the first on the right.

"What do you think the person who owns that is going to think when they find it missing?" Breken asked with that same sly look.

"I suppose they are going to be madder than Gene when he finds out that we set the Chem. Lab on fire again." Bella answered with a small smile.

"I don't even want to know what he is going to do…but anyway, goodnight Bella. I don't think I've had this much fun in a while." With their goodnights said and done, the two girls retired to their respective rooms. 

*v*v*v*v*

PS: I know it seems to have moved a bit slowly at first and there is really no mention of our infamous G-boys, but don't worry, they're coming soon. Can you guess what Bella and Breken decided to take? Can you guess who's? Well guess what, you'll find out in the next chapter!

~*Angel Wing*~


	2. What was lost is now found.

---------------------

F.A.D.E

Chapter Two

By Angel Wing

---------------------

*Beep, beep, beep* The alarm clock rang loudly throughout the building that housed the sleeping quarters of the two girls. It was 6:30 am and time for them to wake up. They never quite got used to the annoying beep that resounded.

"Morning already?" Breken asked Bella as they both exited their rooms and made their way to the doors directly across from their rooms.

"Obviously..." Bella dragged on. Her voice was a bit scratchy and she had a droopy look. You never did get much sleep around here. It didn't matter if you came in at 6 that morning; the clock was still going to go off at the set time.

Heero made it to the site in which he kept his gundam. But, when he got there, he noticed something wasn't right. His gundam was gone. He looked around furiously for any clues what so ever but could see none there. Whoever did this was either very good, or extremely stupid.

"Omae o korsou." He uttered silently towards whoever had done this unforgivable deed.

It had to be OZ he deducted. There was no other organization or person who would have a use for a gundam. That was it. OZ wanted to get their hands on a gundam to try and pinpoint a weakness and give it to someone to pilot. They would use their own weapon against them. This was quite difficult for the emotionless boy to swallow. His piercing cobalt eyes were even more furious. You never take a gundam without asking.

Heero was aware of Trowa Barton's location and decide to see if he happened to have a tracking device on Hevayarms to try and find Wing ZERO. As soon as he did find it, he was going to destroy the perpetrators.

_'Who could even pilot my gundam anyway? How did they find it? They had to be out there searching for something in the first place.'  Heero thought to himself as he contacted Trowa._

The one-eyed boy's image appeared on the screen in front of Heero. They looked at each other a moment before Trowa spoke, "Yes, what is it?"

"Someone took my gundam. Do you have a tracker equipped to Heavyarms?" Heero asked getting right to the point.

"I think I should. If not I have radar, and it should be able to pick it up if it is anywhere within a 10 mile radius." Trowa answered, not knowing about the tracker, because Heavyarms had recently been rebuilt and he had never had to use it.

Heero nodded then the screen went blank. He shut off his laptop computer then proceeded to go and meet Trowa at the circus.

"Bella, Breken, it seems that you brought home more than that of what you left with." Said Gene, the leader of the F.A.D.E organization. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Breken, playing her innocent act, yet once again for him.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. There is a cloaking device that was reported missing, and only two people who were out last night have the access code to the building, and those two are you. You are only lucky that I didn't bring about the mishap that happened in the Chemistry Laboratory, once again. Will you two ever learn?" He said in a harsh, stern tone as he glared at the girls.

"But-we-I…" Bella began, but was cut off by Gene speaking once again.

"So what is it this time? Just come clean."

"We don't know." Breken said looking towards the ground. She had her hands behind her back and was continuously wringing them as she slightly swayed back and forth.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gene asked raising his tone slightly. He had gotten mad at the girls, but he had to understand that as mature as they should be, they were still teenagers, and he refused to ever shout at them.

"Exactly what she said, we don't know. It's some kind of robot thing." Bella said as she pointed in the direction of where they had set it, "Go see for your self."

Breken took out the cloaking device from her pocket then pressed the small black button on the silver control. Within seconds, the peaceful green lawn that was there undisturbed had the metallic robot make itself known once again.

The base had seemed out of place with it just standing there, towering in the early morning light. The light glinted and made the robotic beast shine. The stream and perfectly green grass were far too tranquil and story-like for the object of death and destruction resting upon it.

"Oh, my word. What is that…?" Gene asked his eyes following the menacing thing upwards from its heel.

Trowa noticed Heero's arrival to the circus and immediately went to meet him. The two walked around the back of the big top tent and to a truck w/ rather large cargo on the back. Trowa checked to make sure that no one was around and began to pull the coverings off of Heavyarms. After some work, the gundam was revealed. The two boys climbed atop it and opened the hatch. Trowa sat down in the cockpit and turned some of the systems on, searching for any type of tracking device.  

"I think I found something on my radar." Trowa told Heero, who seemed a bit annoyed at the moment.

"Hn. Where is it?" Heero asked not showing any emotion what so ever cross his eyes.

"Approximately 30 miles southeast from here. We can take the truck." Trowa stated bluntly.

"Fine."

The two boys climbed into the truck, which Trowa used to tow Heavyarms, and they were on their way to find Wing ZERO.


End file.
